Isla Fornar
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: I'm not on this island by accident. I don't envision rescue, nor do I want it. I'm here because I want to be. Some may call me crazy or stupid. Maybe I am crazy, but I'm not stupid. My name is Leon, and I came to Isla Fornar to see how long I can survive against the biggest and most dangerous game on Earth. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Site C

Isla Fornar. I finally made it. InGen's so called site C. Most people would avoid this island like the plague, but not me. No, not me. I'm an extremist. I can't walk away from danger and I'll even seek it out. When I was 19 I started making a living purely by eating what I killed. After 2 years, I heard about these Dinosaur Islands, as they were described. It was perfect. This life was difficult, but I was doing very well, but shit, this? THIS? I couldn't help myself.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leon. Just Leon. I'm about 6'1 and a little over 180 pounds. I may lack muscle in my arms, but don't underestimate me. I've got a mean right hook. Besides, the real muscle is in my legs. If I had proper endurance conditioning, I'd be able to run a mile in about 5 minutes, but I don't have that kind of conditioning, so I have to settle for a quarter mile sprint at about 1:16 seconds.

I got a job for a few years, saved up enough money to buy lots of ammo for my guns, went to flight school, became a pilot, and bought an old crop duster. Using all this, I flew myself to the island. What would the government do? Try to save me by shooting me down?

Now… I hadn't accounted for the fact that there wasn't a landing strip… oops.

Good thing I planned ahead and brought a parachute. I'm not exactly the best pilot.

Well I grabbed my gear, turned the plane on its head, and jumped.

A mere 10 minutes later, my chute was off, my guns were loaded, my knife was sharpened, and I was ready to begin my greatest challenge yet.

Now you could argue that others had it more difficult as they never had guns, but I'd argue against that. Yes I have guns and I came in prepared, but these weapons are not exactly designed for this kind of game, and I don't intend to return like the others. Rescue will never come so I'm stuck here unless some idiot comes here of their own will like me.

I had standard equipment for a hunter. A .50 Caliber Black Powder Wolf Muzzleloading Rifle, designed for game like Deer, Elk, and maybe, MAYBE, Moose. I carried a .45 caliber Magazine Fed Handgun, powerful, but not exactly accurate. Finally I brought Ol' Bazzu. A Semi Auto Shotgun over 100 years old. Passed down from father to son, but seeing as I'm an only child and I never planned to get married or have kids, that ends with me. This gun held 3 shots and kicked like a mule. The name Ol' Bazzu comes from the fact it sounds like a Bazooka when fired, but even that kind of power would likely bounce off of more heavily armored dinosaurs. None of this was designed to take down a dinosaur of any size. I would have to be exceptionally accurate to survive, but over the years of hunting wild game, I was a damn good shot, but I was far from the best.

I went through my checklist.

Step 1: Find water.

This map says there's a mountain spring up there by the Command Center.

Step 2: Find shelter.

The Command Center would be a good place to start.

Step 3: Find food.

Most any animal that lives on this island.

Step 4: Make a fire if it gets cold or if you need rescue.

Well I don't intend to get rescued and I'm close to the fucking Equator so I'll be fine without that.

Ok I'm good. Here I go. Into the unknown. Into the jungle. Into the past.


	2. Reflection and First Encounter

Why am I doing this? Because I want excitement? Well that's only part of it. The truth is, while I don't have a death wish, I accept that I'm going to die anyways, so why spend my life in safety trying to prolong it? I face death like an old friend, and show him that I'm not going down easy. No, I want to die strong and proud. I want to die doing something exciting. Hunting dinosaurs? Exciting. Trying to survive on an island full of only dinosaurs? Exhilarating!

I began my trek North to the Command Center. I rolled up the sleeves of my camo shirt and pants, I only need them down while I'm hunting.

I begin to reflect on my life.

As an only child, I was well treated, despite my, conditions. I have ADHD and ADD. Now surprisingly, I was an excellent hunter. While hunting, I could sit still for hours. When my dad first took me hunting, and complimented me on how still I was being, I knew that this was what I wanted to do. When I was 18, he gave me the family gun, and even now, in this humid jungle, I keep it clean. This gun has been in my family for so long, I feel a certain responsibility to it, but enough about that.

I finally saw the Command Center. My new home.

The place was, obviously, very run down, but there was a plus side.

The building had solar panels.

I flipped a light switch, and it came on. Not only that, but it wasn't flickering or anything. It was a steady glow.

All the power stored up over the years of sunlight was still there. These electronics would function until they burned out.

Even the air conditioning was working, though it spat put more than a little dust at first, but soon the building began to cool down.

Eventually I decided I would abandon this place. This would only be my home until I got used to the climate, then I would leave and only come back for emergencies. I mean, I was trying to live WITH the dinos. I can't exactly do that with air condition and electricity.

However, the electric fences were not hooked up to the solar panels, and were not functioning.

I didn't figure this out until later though.

Regardless, I took my gear off, and settled in for a nap, I had been flying and bush whacking since 6am, it was now 8pm. I needed sleep more than food, but I had packed a few candy bars to keep me energized until I killed something substantial, so I tucked into a Zero Bar. I soon finished the sweet candy bar and before I knew it, I was out.

Thump, thump.

Huh? What time is it?

I checked my watch. 3:30am. I shole be sound asleep. What woke me?

I grab my muzzleloader and flashlight, and head outside.

I circled the compound's perimeter and saw nothing, but every now and then I felt the ground vibrate.

What the hell is that?

I put my ear to the ground and closed my eyes. Listening for the tremors.

Thump, thump.

Something is coming. Something big.

I ducked back into the compound and shined my light outside. Searching.

Suddenly the trees parted, and there it was. The 'Tyrant King' itself. T-Rex.

Stunned, I dropped the light. It fell with an audible thud.

The T-Rex was only about 5 yards away, and it must've heard the noise, because it stopped, and started looking in my direction. I froze, remembering the words everyone had heard. 'They can't see you if you don't move.' I always wondered how they could've possibly come up with that based solely off bones. It turns out that THEY didn't. Other people did.

Despite my complete lack of movement and sound. I was found. The Rex stared right at me, knowingly. It knew I was there. It didn't react when I lowered my head and crouched down. I was hoping that it wouldn't try to get through the fence if I was submissive. The fence may carry 10,000 volts, but if an angry Rex wants in, he's gettin in.

It stared at me, snorted, and continued walking.

It saw me as no threat, or simply not worth pursuing. Perhaps it wasn't hungry. Either way, I didn't stay out there for any longer I can tell ya that.


	3. Horns and Claws

'Ok just take deep breaths. Take careful aim. You wanna hit the vitals. The brain is too well protected with that plate and those horns, but the midsection is comparatively soft and fleshy.'

I was aiming at a Triceratops, trying to get my first kill on the island. I was in a tree with my Muzzleloader.

'Check the distance.' I pulled out a range-finder. '231 yards. Light wind coming from the left, shouldn't do much. Account for the drop of the bullet, aaaaaand'

BANG!

The Triceratops flinches and began trying to run away, but it only made it about 30 feet before it dropped dead from blood loss.

My body became very heavy, and I went limp. That was exhausting, but I don't know why.

The scent of blood will go for miles. I need to take care of that dino now before something smells it.

I climbed back down, quickly reloaded my gun, slung it over my shoulder, and began walking.

It took less than 2 minutes to get there, but there was already a few of those… Compies I think they're called, digging into the corpse, but they scattered when I arrived.

I jammed my knife into the soft belly and began cutting, attempting to get to the edible parts, but the scales were strong and even with my sharp knife, it was slow going, and I was soaked in sweat after just a few minutes.

I finally got the organs out, and could begin taking some meat, but I needed a breather. I sat down and laid my rifle across my lap. The Compies came back and began eating at the piles of organs. I scoffed. Pathetic scavengers.

After I rested, I began carving off the more tender slices of meat. It was strange though, this animal had been dead for half an hour, and the only things that came by were those Compies… it was oddly unnerving. Why was nothing here? Are they just not here YET? That question put me on high alert.

After about 10 minutes I filled my pack. I frowned at how much was left over. It was a waste. I do all the work, and the predators get most of the meat. I would have to go for smaller prey now.

With my bag full of food and me not having to worry about food for at least 3 days, I started to depart, when I heard a screech.

I froze, and turned around, and there about 20 feet away, was a Velociraptor.

That scared the hell out of me.

I could see the claws, the teeth, and even the individual green scales. This was way too close.

'It's okay. Calm down. It just wants the Triceratops. Back away slowly and you'll be fine.'

What really scared me was when I looked into its eyes.

Those cold blue eyes. I saw a level of intelligence I had never seen in another animal. It knew what I did, and it seemed to know my intentions, because even with me still in the area it started eating. After I was, I'd say 200 yards away, I turned around and ran back to the compound. It was still early in the day, but I was ready to go to bed after what I just saw.

Those eyes haunted me, and for the time that my food lasted, I did not leave the, what I believed was, safety of the fence.


	4. Duclaw

It appears I misspoke last time. The meat WOULD have lasted for 3 days, but I made an unfortunate discovery. The freezer that held the embryos was shot. Not because there was no power, but because it had been left on for so long it eventually just stopped working. This was a BIG problem, because now anything I kill will be edible for a day MAYBE 2 before it went bad. Meaning I'm gonna have to hunt almost every day, and my ammo is extensive, but still limited.

Good thing the stove was working, I don't wanna get rabies.

Rabies is an unusual disease. Only one person has survived without treatment. The only way to get rabies was to either eat raw meat, or get bit by an animal who was infected with it. Meaning animals that ate meat. So I could easily rule out any and all herbivores like squirrels.

After I ate, Triceratops tastes nothing like chicken, but it's not bad, I went to drink from the spring. I still remember when I first went to it, going through my checklist.

Is the water flowing? Yes, so it isn't stagnant. Do not drink stagnat water.

Is it clear? Yes, clear water is more often than not very clean.

Finally, are there things living in it? Yes, including Crawfish. If animals are living in its that means that it is typically able to be consumed. Crawfish are one of the best things to find in water.

So after the remaining meat spoiled, I buried it to avoid any unnecessary attention. It may be spoiled for me, but not for everything.

Now I had an extra problem. Smaller game needed more accurate shots, and therefore, closer ranges. So I grabbed Ol' Bazzu, loaded 3 Slugs, Slugs are One solid bullet, and went out.

As I looked for a good spot, I began to contemplate what to shoot.

'I need something small. The Compies will only be good for a snack, and things like Pachys are too much. A Raptor would be pretty good, but… those eyes. That intelligence. Are they like humans and wolves? Would they seek revenge? Am I willing to take the chance that they will come after me to have one day's worth of food? Is it worth the chance?'

It was at this point I heard a screech. I looked down, and lo and behold, there's a fucking Raptor. It looked like the same one I had met previously. Green scales and blue eyes. This time though, it stared at me with, I couldn't tell. Was it curiosity? Hunger? No it wasn't hunger. It wasn't fear, that's for damn sure.

Well Raptors can't climb, so what the hell, I decided to give it a stare down.

We locked eyes. His, her?, blue eyes, vs my teal ones. Its instinct vs my will. Its intelligence vs my resolve. We blinked every once in a while, but neither of us backed down.

For how long we simply stated at each other, I do not know, but after a length of time, I heard a far off screech, and the Raptor picked it's head up, responded, glanced at me one last time, and left.

What an animal!

I was at the zoo once, stared down a bull alligator, and won. No one and no thing had been able to match my glare, but this Raptor gave it right back to me. Matched my intensity. Matched my will. Matched my everything. It was not afraid of me in the slightest, but for the most part, neither was I. One Raptor? No trouble, but when you see one Raptor, there's a whole pack to back it up. A pack of Raptors? Trouble.

I like that Raptor though. The thing certainly had enough balls to survive my stare without flinching, and manage to give me one of its own.

I reclined into the branches with a smile. I had a feeling that wasn't the last I'd see of the Raptor.

Though I can't just keep calling it 'The Raptor' it needs a name. A unisex name since I don't know its gender.

After a few minutes of either stupid, plain, or cliché names, I settled on one I liked.

'Duclaw'

 **Many hunters will name certain animals that stand out to them, and sometimes will form a sort of rivalry with them.**


	5. The Enemy of My Enemy

It had been a few days since Duclaw and I had our stare down, and I was longing to see it again. That Raptor and I had made a connection. Back in school I took Pyschology, and it was proven that when humans and other species share eye contact, they form a bond.

The eyes truly are the window to the soul.

What I saw in Duclaw's eyes will forever stay with me.

I saw a warrior. A battle hardened creature who didn't know fear. I saw comradery. A loyal member of the pack that followed orders until death. Most importantly, I saw curiosity. That infamous human trait. Duclaw had never really bothered me. In both instances, it was merely studying me. It was a Raptor that seemed more interested in me, than aggressive TO me. Not sure I'd be able to say the same about the rest of the pack, but hopefully I never have to see them.

I was out gathering some berries, fruits, etc. since the compound had a document listing the flora and fauna of the island, including which were safe and unsafe. While I was finishing up, I heard a loud roar.

It sounded something like a ZRAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't ask how I came up with that.

Remember that whole curiosity thing? Yeah well I was stupid enough to let it get the better of me. I had been on the island for almost a week, and I heard all kinds of calls, but this one was new. My thought process was, 'Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat am I?'

I walked into the jungle, and pretty soon I heard a fight going on.

'Perfect. They'll be so interested in killing each other? They'll never notice me.'

Well I continued into the jungle when I saw a flash of dirt brown scales, and felt the ground shaking.

'No way! Oh I've gotta get a better view of this.'

I spend a lot of time in trees don't I?

Well while I was climbing the tree, I saw a different one go down.

'Is it really?'

I reached the thinner branches on top, I'm rather lightly built so they held my weight, and I was star-struck.

There was, what I considered, the king. A Spinosaurus. The largest carnivore that ever walked the Earth.

I just watched as it looked around at its combatant, or I should say combatants because it kept looking in different spots.

Then one of the fighters came into view.

It was Duclaw.

'Well shit.'

Since I liked that Raptor so much, I decided to help, besides, should I ever return home, dinner conversations will be so fun.

"Yeah I own a million dollar company. I've got 2 Lambroguinis, (check my spelling) a 4 story house, and a smokin hot wife."

'I killed a Spinosaurus.'

It was all I could do to not burst out laughing about how easy it would be to one up someone.

I had my muzzleloader. I had one shot. One shot to save Duclaw.

'Check rangefinder… oof, 354 yards. This'll have to be a hell of a shot. Take aim, and focus. Ok. In the jungle, trees should block wind. Bullet moves at about 1400 feet per second. 1400 divided by 3 equals… 466 2/3 yards per second. So this'll take about 3/4 of a second to reach the Spino. Gonna have to wait for it to stop moving. At this distance I shouldn't have to compensate for the Correolis Effect. (The rotation of the Earth may cause a bullet to go off target at a long range.) Bullet will probably drop about 6 inches. Compensate for that. Now we wait.'

I waited for about 20 seconds and the Spino then stood still.

I pulled the trigger.

If I miss this shot, Duclaw will die.

BANG!


	6. Unnamed Chapter

**I couldn't think of a name for this chapter, so I just went with my infamous bluntness.**

Ok good news first.

The good news is that I hit the Spino and Duclaw is now safe.

The bad news is that I think I just wounded it.

The worse news is that it's coming right for me.

The horrible news is, this is a Muzzleloader… that was the only shot the gun can carry.

…

…

…

…

LOAD THE FUCKING GUN!

I reached into my pocket and grabbed a Speed Loader, or SLo as I call it. It was a tube that held the black powder cartridges and the bullet. I dumped it down the barrel, rammed it tight with the Ramrod, took aim, pulled the hammer back, and pulled the trigger.

Click.

OH FUCK THE PRIMER!

The Primer is what causes the whole chain reaction to work. If you don't have a Primer nothing happens.

I had 2 in the but of the gun.

I opened the breech, put the Primer in, pulled the hammer back, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

BOOOM!

I could no longer see. A Muzzleloader spits out a hell of a lot of smoke.

When the smoke clears, the Spino is on the ground, twitching violently. Then I see why.

The first spine in his sail is broken. A broken spine means paralysis.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and actually dropped my gun, my hands were shaking that much.

I looked back at the Spino.

Better get some meat while I can.

I attempted to pierce the scales with my knife, but they were too tough. It was at this point I realize the Spino is still alive, being only paralyzed.

I used my knife to stab into the softer scales in the neck. Effectively cutting the jugular.

Just a few seconds later, its eyes closed and died.

At THIS point, I see one of the Raptors next to me.

No ammo, no gun, I'm fucked aren't I?

I croughed and lower my head. The movements said 'I am no threat to you.'

The Raptor lowered its body and its eyes to the ground.

'I am no threat to you.'

Next thing I know, the Raptor bites into the hide of the Spino, digs a hole in it, steps back, and looks at me.

It was waiting for me to take my share.

I carved what I could with my knife, and as soon as I stepped back, the Raptors dug in.

Then I saw one heading my way. This one was different. It had 3 red feathers on its head.

Red meant power in nature.

The Alpha.

I may be new to reading dinosaurs, but he looks pissed. And I mean REALLY pissed.

I might be dead.


	7. Apology

**I know that it has been a while since I put up a new chapter, but this isnt one.**

 **I got back from Florida, stayed home for the night, then we went on another trip. This one has been much much different.**

 **Although a lot of it has been fun, it has been with 6 other people all in one car. I like my free time and by the time we get back to our rented cabin it's around 8:00pm, and I just want to do my favorite thing. Play video games.**

 **So I have not abandoned the story, but I will likely not update until I get back home, but that'll be in just a couple days, so hang in there.**

 **Raptor**


	8. Cat and Mouse

Once again, I find myself next to a Raptor without the means to defend myself, well I have my knife, but you get the picture.

The Raptor straightened its spine and neck while showing its teeth. 'I'm boss, back off.'

I lowered my head and eyes.

'I am no threat to you.'

It screeched in my face.

'Get out of here!'

I made a move in the other direction.

'I can take a hint.'

I couldn't believe it. That Raptor had me dead to right, and he/she let me go.

I grabbed my gun, and left the area.

So I scored some Spino meat, made friends with (most of) the Raptor pack, and was let go by the Alpha.

Seems like an efficient day.

Night time… the compound…

CRASH!

I jolted awake and grabbed the .45 caliber pistol from under my pillow.

This can't be good, and how the hell did a dinosaur get in here? The fence should keep anything out.

I began to wander the halls, and everytime I rounded a corner I jumped out with my gun. If I was going to run into a dino, I wouldn't be the one surprised.

CRASH!

What the fuck is making that noise?

CRASH!

It's coming from… this way.

I walk down the hallway and come to a door the reads, LABRATORY.

CRASH!

The sound is right behind this door.

I swing the door open and jump into the room, swinging my gun around like I'm on a Spec Ops mission.

I can't see much, it's rather dark, but those sounds didn't make themselves.

I sneak around the cluttered room and come upon something.

It looks like some kind of military goggles.

I remember that the first park was supposed to have night vision goggles for the tours, so I put them on to see if that's what they were.

I turned them on.

And the room lit right up.

Niiiice.

There were some batteries near it, and I grabbed them.

With the goggles, I began to scan the room. Searching for any signs of life.

Then I came upon what looked like a handheld camera. I switched it on and different manners of colors became apparent.

A thermal camera? Why would they need this? What were they doing here? This stuff is military grade.

I turned down the sensitivity of the goggles so I could read the thermal as well.

76.2, 76.5, 77.3. Nothing odd here. At least, none that I can see.

SCREEECH!

Shit. Raptor.

It smells me.

I hold the thermal in my left hand, and the gun in my right. Where the fuck is it?

I catch some movement, and the thermal spikes.

98.2. It's heeeeeere.

I put the thermal down, turned up the sensitivity of the goggles, and gripped the gun with both hands.

This is a game of cat and mouse, but who's the cat, and who's the mouse.

It was very difficult to tell who was hunting who.

I felt something brush my hand, and I almost lost my shit.

This thing is toying with me.

I heard the clicking of claws on concrete, spun to face it, and the… thing, that I saw in front of me made me drop my gun in shock.

These scientists need to be arrested and executed. This was too far.


	9. EVR-1-16-20-15-18-F

The creature had a humanoid shape, but it, wasn't quite human.

It had very dark brown scales, 5 inch long claws that began at the last knuckle of the fingers, legs that were hocked at the ankles, stood on its toes, 5 very sharp toe claws, including one 6 inch sickle-claw on the big-toe, the prehensile scaly tail, and it had a Raptor's visage. Muzzle and all.

It start at me with curiosity, and I did the same.

Why does this thing exist?

I set my gun down slowly, and approached it.

I let it sniff my hand before it let me lay my hand on it, or more accurately her, the hips were wider than they would be on a male.

I could feel each individual smooth scale.

I then noticed a collar on her.

EVR-1-16-20-15-18-F. I put my mind to work. Experiment VelociRAPTOR F. Maybe the F meant this was the 6th experiment.

Can you talk?

'T-Talk?'

So she can.

You understand me?

'Understand.'

Her speech is poor, she must've missed the developmental stage. Language is predominately determined by if they learn it at the proper time. In this case she probably missed that stage so her language is hindered greatly.

Are you alone?

'Alone.'

How long have you been here?

'Long time.'

If I ever meet one of those geneticists, I will personally shove my size 12 foot so far up their ass it'll kick their head that they shoved up there.

Come on, let's get you out of here.

'Okay!'

We walked back to my room, her claws clicking on the metal floor.

Here. Sleep here while I find out more about you.

'EVR like you!'

She's gonna need a new name.

I head back to the lab, searching for clues on her existence, but this time, I feel comfortable turning the light on.

I walk around until I find a computer. I turn it on.

'InGen'

4 icons pop up. EVR-1-16-20-15-18s, Military Funding, Training EVRs, and Geneticts.

I click on EVR-1-16-20-15-18s.

'Experiment VelociRAPTORs. *Nailed it* These are humanoid creatures that have Velociraptor features. Created by filling in a few of the missing DNA strands with human DNA instead of frog DNA, we create a creature that the uneducated masses would call an Anthro. These creatures age about as fast as humans, so they take longer than expected to mature, but they are no less dangerous, in fact, they are more dangerous. They have human intelligence. EVR-A, showed an IQ of 96, a mere 4 points less than the adult average, at age 16, before he passed away from complications with his genetic coding. They show human behavior as they grow up, going through the Terrible Twos, Teenage Rebellion, etc, but they also show the aggressive Velociraptor traits under certain circumstances, as 2 of our interns found out when feeding EVR-D, which led to his liquidation. More details on this event in the Military Funding document.'

I clicked on Military Funding next.

'Upon the prospect of being able to input various animal traits into our Dinosaurs, the Military contacted us about possibly using a Velociraptor with human intelligence that could command and lead a squad of Velociraptors into battle. We originally refused, but upon a funding of $500,000,000, we simply couldn't refuse. So we began working on putting human DNA into our Raptor embryos. Initial tests were promising and in just a few months, the first EVR hatched from an egg. The growth rate was slow, and since we predicted that it would be a trial and error experiment, we created 6 total EVRs at the same time. EVRs 1, 2, 3, and 5 all died of complications at some point in their first 17 years of life. EVR-4, is a lot more messy. Two of our Interns volunteered to feed EVR-4 at one point, and we're very careless. They got too close too fast and EVR-4 lashed out. Both interns died of grevious claw and bite wounds. EVR-4 was liquidated the next day humanely through lethal injection. EVR-6 is still doing well, but time is running out, we need to train her, she was the only female, before our deadline expires. See 'Training EVRs.'

Ok.

'The EVRs prove, somewhat difficult to train. I use the word train reluctantly, because these animals, although mostly Raptor, are in many ways, human, and train seems like a very degrading word, but I digress. The training of EVRs is very complex as we have to find each individual way to train them based on their reactions in a certain area. Eating is one thing, as we want the EVRs to eat like a normal human, but EVR-2 ate with a knife and fork since he was 4, while EVR-6 still uses only her teeth and claws after 10 years. We have to use different methods for each EVR even if on the same subject. The cause seems to be that despite our input of human DNA into the same codes in all 6 EVRs, the codes appear to have changed themselves. See 'Genetics'.'

Last one.

What popped up was a pictures of 6 DNA strands labeled EVR-1, through EVR-6.

Each one had distinct differences.

The Raptor DNA was marked in red, while human DNA was blue, and in particular, EVR-6, the only one still alive it seems, had a perfect balance of Raptor and human. The DNA seemed in perfect harmony.

Harmony? Hmm.


	10. Haiuts

**This is just an update on the stories this note will be posted on. This story has in no way been abandoned, but I'm really obsessed with World of Tanks right now, so I will be focusing on my Highlights and Wolf of War for a bit.**

 **Raptor**


	11. Harmony and Death

I walked back to where the human-raptor hybrid was. When I opened the door she ran up to me and put her neck on my shoulder. I knew what this was. This was the Raptor version of a hug.

Calm down Harmony.

She cocked her head to the side.

'Harmony?'

That's your name. I didn't like the name EVR so I gave you a new one.

She let out a joyous shriek at this.

'Thank you Alpha!'

I raised an eyebrow at this.

Alpha?

'Yeah. Harmony need pack. Raptor without pack is like… T-Rex without T?'

I face palmed. I liked her, but she wasn't very smart. Though it really isn't her fault. She has very limited grammar, so she probably has limited experience with comparisons.

You're weird.

She lowered her head and… was she crying?

'Harmony weird. Harmony freak. Harmony should not exist. Mean white coats say so.'

I guess I hit a soft spot. I needed to fix that fast. I don't know much about her, but she is part Raptor and could easily kick my ass, and as much as I do need an ass kicking, I don't want that.

You're not a freak. I mean weird as in, unique, different. You're not a freak.

I was lying through my teeth. She really was a freak. She was a combination of human and dinosaur. If that doesn't make you a freak, I don't know what does. Yet I couldn't tell her this. Sometimes it is better to tell a comforting lie, than deliver a painful truth.

Her tears continued, but she nodded her head.

So I'm your Alpha? Does that make you the Beta?

'Y-yeah. You boss. You leader, but you need Alpha markings.'

Alpha markings? You mean like red feathers on my head?

'Exactly. Those make you Alpha. Without them, or something like them, pack will not listen. Need to be red. Red powerful.'

I sat down to begin contemplating this, and soon after heard Harmony shriek. I had heard this sound before. It was a challenge. I looked at her, and her whole body was tensed, ready to spring into action. I followed her gaze, and right outside the door, INSIDE the fence, was another Raptor. (This is where I learned the fence was NOT working.) This one had dirty brown scales and blood red eyes, but it also had multiple scars, and was missing 2 of its hand claws.

Harmony, just calm down. Don't bug it, and it won't bug you.

'He have no smell of pack. He rouge. Kicked out of pack. Rouges dangerous, rouges need to die.'

Alright. If it doesn't have a pack I'll kill it.

Knowing that killing this one wouldn't have an entire pack trying to murder me, I put a magazine into my .45 handgun and just a second later the glass broke as the Raptor jumped in. The broken glass slid on the concrete floor, and the Raptor, when standing on the glass, slid with it.

Man this one is stupid. Maybe that's why it got kicked out.

I simply raised the gun while the Raptor was trying to recover, and fired 2 shots. One in the chest, and one in the head. The 'Double Tap' was an efficient way of ridding foes.

Harmony had covered her ear holes. I don't blame her. The .45 pistol is one loud gun.

Now what do I do about all the blood. I'll have predators all over the place, and wih the fence apparently not working, I'm a sitting duck. Wait. Blood.

I dipped my index and middle fingers from both hands into the blood, and ran them down either side of my eyes, making it seem like I was crying blood.

How's this?

'Red markings makes you Alpha. Harmony follow Alpha to death.'

Well, say what you want about me, but my life is rarely boring.


End file.
